


Healing

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You stumble by Rupert's apartment while you're wounded and seek for shelter.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence, blood and cursing.

“Look at this little bitch. Is she scared yet?” one of the guys laughed as you felt punches and kicks coming from every direction. Why would they do this, why they wanted to beat you? Why not to just rob you?

“Snatch her purse!” other one shouted and you felt how someone ripped your purse from your hold. 

“No, please, there’s my travel card-” you begged, you wouldn’t be able to get home without your travel card. 

“Travel card?” one of the guys started to howl with laughter. “You’d put a fucking travel card over your health? Okay, you get what you ask. Show the bitch, boys.” 

You saw how people were getting closer to you and someway you found the strength to stand up. And the next thing you did, was from pure survival instinct. You managed to run away. 

“Get her!” you heard someone shout and you tried to run faster. Blood was running down from your forehead and your ribs and calf hurt like hell but somehow you managed to get into one of the old buildings. 

You carefully went to the elevator and pressed the button to get to the top floor. You felt slightly dizzy and groaned in pain as your calf protested against your walking. 

“Y/N, you have to get to the safety… they can’t find you, they want to kill you… no, I don’t know why they… aaahh!” Your calf gave up with a crack and you fell on your knees on the floor, your left foot was in an unnatural position and it was most likely broken. You breathed heavily and noticed how the door beside you was slightly open. You thought about it for a moment, but you eventually decided that it would be best to go inside. They’d never find you there. Or that would be your best bet.

You slowly managed to get up from the floor and walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind you.

It was abandoned, no doubt about that. There was dust everywhere, walls seemed like they were about to collapse and it was deadly silent… or not, you heard a little noise coming from forward. You practically dragged your injured foot behind you, when you approached the door in front of you. You slowly gripped the handle and turned it down. And as you opened the door, a dozen pigeons went off flying from you, sending you to stumble backward in surprise. You fell down on your butt and you tried your hardest not to yell. You didn’t want anyone to begin to suspect anything.

Then you saw a shadow. A human shadow. It was cast on the floor of that room full of pigeons. You took a shaky breath in and closed your eyes for a bit before talking.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone lived here.” you said, but had no answer. “I’ll leave if you want… I just… people hurt me, I need a place to stay. Just for a few hours, I promise!” you said and then you saw the shadow move.

“Are… are you an android too?” a man’s voice asked slowly and you furrowed your eyebrows.

“Um, no.” you muttered and realized the speaker was an android himself. Why else would he be interested if you’re an android? He was a deviant, obviously. The news flashed before your eyes as you remembered the news about androids murdering their owners. You took a shaky breath and tried to swallow your fear in.

It was quiet for a moment and you gritted your teeth in pain. You started to feel dizzier and closed your eyes to make the world stop spinning.

“Leave.” he said, he tried to sound cold but you heard from his tone that he was scared too. Your own fear melted away partly and you crawled a bit forward.

“I can’t. Look.” you said and beckoned your broken foot, you knew he would watch you from the corner you don’t see him. “Please… let me stay.” you almost had tears in your eyes as you said that and the android sighed.

“Fine. But don’t you dare tell anyone of me or where I live.” he said, sounding frustrated and it was quiet a moment again.

“Thank you.” you sighed and the android came over by you. He was clearly careful and seemed to be fearing that you had an invisible gun in your hand. He searched your jacket’s pockets, probably making sure you didn’t carry any weapons. When he found none, he seemed quite satisfied.

“You told me the truth.” he said quietly and you shrugged.

“I don’t have any reason to lie to you.” you said and looked up to him. He avoided your gaze, but you were happy enough because he had decided to help you after all.

“Have you thought about removing that?” you blurted out as you saw his LED. The LED immediately started blinking yellow and the man froze in place. “I just… think that you’d look more human without that. Would be less suspicious.”

He observed your face a moment, and then he nodded.

“I might get it off today. I’ll have to get food for the pigeons anyway… and apparently for you too.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to-”

“You’re not going to live by just laying on the bed, are you?” he said, interrupting you and then he lifted you up from the floor, helping you walk into the small bedroom with a mattress beside the window.

“I’ll be back soon.” he said after you had sat down on the mattress.

****THREE WEEKS LATER****

“A few hours” had turned to “a few weeks”. The android, whose name was Rupert, had helped you endlessly and in return, you had helped him tend his pigeons. You had become friends and your foot had been healing perfectly. You knew you’d get to be home soon. Your family had made a missing report about you and you wanted to tell them that you’re okay, but doing so would mean that you either should give Rupert in or then you should lie to your family and tell that you’ve been living on streets for almost a month with a broken leg and no money - and no one would believe that. So you decided that you would heal your leg completely before leaving. It would be easier to make something up by doing so. You had waited to see your family again, and that day would be tomorrow.

Rupert had been absent the whole day. He just stared at the wall and seemed to think about something really hard. You didn’t ask about it, since there was this deviant hunter trying to find deviants and you were sure it was about that. It was not.

“Y/N?” Rupert said from the bathroom doorway as you sat on the floor and fed the pigeons around you. You indicated you were listening with a hum. “I… you are leaving tomorrow.” he said and you turned to look at him.

“I have to, Rupert. I have a family who is worried about me. But… I promise I’ll visit you!” you said and turned your gaze back to the pigeons. You felt like you were going to cry. You had been developing feelings towards Rupert and you… you didn’t want to leave. But you didn’t want your family to be worried for you either. And Rupert would want to be with another android.

“Yeah.” he said and sat down beside you, pulling you to a hug. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” your voice broke, and you were unable to hold back the tears. You gripped Rupert’s jacket tightly and he just held you there, rubbing your back as you sniffled quietly.

After you pulled away from a hug, he stared straight into your eyes and you felt the blush coming to your cheeks. You glanced downwards to hide the blush, but then Rupert gently pulled your chin up and leaned in, meeting your lips with his.

 _He kissed you_? You were so confused about it that you didn’t remember to kiss back. He noticed it quite quickly and pulled away. He looked sheepish, his gaze was bouncing left and right and then he quickly stood up.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done…” he mumbled, but you had bounced up by that and crashed your lips into his.

“You were saying?” you giggled and pressed your head to his chest.

“…I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Rupert.” you smiled softly at him, snuggling your head back to his chest.


End file.
